The Trials and Tribulations of Narcissa Malfoy
by Dr Blanche Mottershead
Summary: When Narcissa saves the life of a five year old child during the raid on the Quidditch World Cup, how will this effect the choices she makes in the oncoming war? A chance to see the war from the perspective of someone from the other side, with the little twist of an added member to the Malfoy family. See how the war effects Narcissa as a mother who comes close to loosing everything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bright orange flames tore thought the campsite. People were screaming as the chaos spread, lead by a group of ominous figures, cloaked in black, faces obscured by white bone masks.

I was sure that my husband was behind this little demonstration. I was torn by the anger I felt towards Lucius for risking exposure, and the fear that gripped me at being unable to find my son. I looked wildly around for the tell tail sign of Draco's blond hair, desperate to know he was safe. 'He's smart,' I told my self, trying to force myself to remain calm. 'He'll have had the sense to flee. He'll be safe.' Or so I hoped.

A terrified scream stopped my train of thought, making me spin round to see where it had come from. My eyes widened in shock as I saw our new neighbour, Damien Witts run back into a burning tent, trying no doubt to save his wife. His daughter, who looked no older than five maybe, tried to run after him screaming. I found myself lunging forwards, dragging the child backwards out of harms way.

"Papa!" she screamed, struggling to free her self from my grip. I pulled her closer and held the girl tightly in my arms. A loud bang erupted from the tent. The girl screamed as a small explosion covered the tent in flames, blocking it from view. She hid her small grubby face, crying into my shoulder. I was unable to look away, listening as the agonised screams subsided and the flames swallowed the little tent.

Slowly, I stood up, lifting the crying child into my arms, and turned away from the blazing tent. I freed my right hand and conjured a patronus, sending Draco a message, telling him to meet me in the forest surrounding the burning campsite. Holding the girl securely in my arms, I disapparated. We appeared with a loud crack, in the small clearing in which we had arrived by port key. The child in my arms had suddenly gone very pale and I set her down just in time to avoid getting vomit all over my robes. I drew her away from the spot, so that she wasn't forced to smell it, and bent down next to her, pulling a handkerchief from my robes. I cleaned her face and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry," I said, "It happens to most the first time." Then I pulled Lucius's empty hip-flask from my pocket, filling it with water.

"Drink," I said offering it to her. "It will take the taste away." She took it from me, taking a small sip ,hiccupping as she did so.

"Where's, my, Mama?" she choked between sobs. Tears streamed from the girls dark blue eyes down her ashen face. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her now. Not here.

"Are you hurt child?" I asked, avoiding the question. She nodded and I realised that she was crying as much in pain as fear.

"I need you to tell me where it hurts," I urged.

"My back," she said thickly. I turned her around and gently peeled up the back of her blackened shirt. My hand shot to my mouth, stifling a gasp, an angry blistering red burn sprawled across half her back.

"It's ok," I murmured, more to myself than to her. I carefully lifted her into my arms, trying hard to avoid touching the burnt parts of her back. She cried out for her parents again.

"What's you name sweetheart?" I asked, trying to distract her. I almost felt guilty for not knowing this. Her parents had very recently moved into the small estate that bordered our, and were, had been, a pure blooded family living on the isle of white.

"Sabina," she choked. I tried to smile, but I could tell that it looked half-hearted and forced.

"I'll get you fixed up Sabina," I whispered to her, "I promise." She nodded, tears still rolling down her face. At that moment Draco came crashing through the trees into the clearing. He stopped dead as his light grey eyes fell on Sabina. He looked at me.

"Mother?" he started.

"There's no time to explain here," I said shortly, cutting him off. "We have to go. Now." I added fiercely. He looked at me for a moment, then grabbed my arm, knowing not to argue, and I disapparated.

We appeared in the front hall of Malfoy Manor and I took Sabina swiftly up the stares to the nearest guest room.

"Draco fetch my bag," I shouted at him over my shoulder. I backed into the room and set her down safely on the bed. I lifted up the remains of the burnt shirt and Draco came in with my brown leather bag. Curiosity burned in my son's eyes as he studied Sabina's tears stained face. I pulled out a bottle labelled "Essence of Dittany" and uncorked it.

"Draco hold her shoulders down," I said quietly. His eyes widened as he read the label on the little green bottle. "Just do it," I hissed. I turned my attention to Sabina.

"Sweetheart this is going to hurt, but I have to put the potion on or your back won't heal and you will get very ill," I explained. "But I promise that it will only hurt for a moment." She nodded her head, and I looked at Draco, who placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from squirming. I looked down at the burn, fixing my eyes on it so that I didn't have to look up at her pain stricken face. I squeezed a few drops onto her back and she cried out, trying to break free of Draco hold.

"Almost done," I told her, sounding much more composed than I felt. I squeezed out a couple more drops, and then bandaged her back loosely. Tears rolled down her face, and I scooped her up, cradling her in my arms. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a small bottle unscrewing the lid.

"Here," I said softly, "drink this. I will take away the pain." After she had drunk the potion, I rocked the crying child gently in my arms.

"Mother," Draco said quietly. I looked up. "That's the Witts girl isn't it? They moved in last week." I nodded.

"Did they…?"

"Use your head Draco," I snapped quietly. "What do you think?" My son's eyes couldn't help but widen as understanding crossed his mind.

"Oh," he said softly. He left, shutting the door with a soft click.

As I rocked the little girl in my arms she looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears.

"I want Mama and Papa," she said thickly. I couldn't stop the tears itching behind my ice blue eyes. How long could I stall for?

"I know," I murmured into her hair. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked up as I heard Lucius calling my name. I eased myself out from under the sleeping child and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I turned around to find myself staring into my husbands cold greys eyes. Anger boiled up inside me. Anger at him for running the risk of exposing us as supporters, for causing the death of a pure blood Slytherin family, no matter how small.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed.

"Well hello to you too dear," he said dryly, the ever-constant smirk sliding from his smug face.

"Don't you dare mock me!" I snarled. "You could have been caught. Exposed us as supporters of the Dark Lord. You killed, and injured only Merlin knows how many muggles and mudbloods, but a at least one, good, pure-blooded family!"

"We didn't kill anyone," he stated coldly. "No wizards at least," he added as an after thought.

"Wrong," I snapped. "Do you remember the Witts?" I asked, seeing flicker of worry cross his expressionless face. "I thought you might. We met them last week you remember? They had only just moved in. And now, their daughter is lying, orphaned, injured and afraid in that room," I hissed venomously pointing at the door, "because you thought it would be fun to set the camp on fire to make a bloody point!" I took a deep breath, regaining my composure. "And she has no idea that her parents are dead." My voice was hollow. Lucius's eyes widened with shock and anger.

"You did what?" he asked, "What were you thinking?"

"That I could hardly leave the orphaned child of a pure blood Slytherin family, who's life I had just saved, sitting alone and afraid in the middle of a burnt down campsite." Lucius seemed at a loss for words. He glared at me for a moment, and then turned, walking swiftly away, shutting himself in his study. I sighed, leaning against the wall, the exhaustion of the night's events hitting me. After a moment's silence, I heard a door creak open.

"What are you going to do?" I looked around to see Draco standing in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the frame, looking at me intently with those shining light grey eyes.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But she can't go anywhere until the burn on her back is fully healed. That much I do know." My son's sharp eyes bore into my own, betraying no emotion.

"Does she have any other family?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"I don't know," I said again hopelessly. I felt so completely lost. So overwhelmed. I had no idea what to do.

"You should probably find out," he stated. "Good night mother." And with that, he turned and disappeared back into his room without another word.

I found myself walking back into the bedroom where Sabina lay sleeping. I sat in the chair next to the bed and a heavy sigh escaped me.

"This is such a mess," I murmured to myself. The child stirred and her deep blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hello sweetheart," I said, forcing a smile. "Did I wake you?" She nodded and I felt a pang of guilt at having done so. "I'm sorry," I said, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear

"Does your back hurt?" She shook her head sleepily

"What's you name?" she asked curiously.

"Narcissa." I replied. She frowned.

"Can I call you Cissy? Narcissa is long," she said. I smiled at her use of my childhood nickname, used only by my sisters.

"Yes you may." I said, then,"Sabina, how old are you?"

"Five," she replied. 'Just five years old and she's already been through so much. '

"Where's Mama and Papa?" she asked, a little frown appearing between her brow. "I want Mama," she mumbled. I sighed, realising that I wouldn't be able to stall for much longer.

"Sweetheart you remember the fire?" I said, making my voice as soft as possible. She nodded, fear in her eyes. "Your mother got stuck in the tent, and so your father went back in to get her out am I right?" she nodded again, confused. "Well," I struggled, looking for the right words. "Sweetheart, they didn't make it out. The were trapped in the tent, and they died." Tears spilled out over her dark blue eyes, and I pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I rocked her gently in my arms as she cried herself to sleep once more.

When she was once again sound asleep I slid out from underneath her again and sighed looking at the clock. It was three in the morning. I walked slowly down the hall into the master bedroom, to find Lucius awake in bed, reading. I was surprised he had waited up. I walked to my dressing room with out so much as a glance towards my husband. I dried my tearstained face and removed the smudged makeup. I pulled the pins silently from my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in a tumble of loose white blond curls. Changing into a plane black nightgown I got into bed, lying down so that I was facing away from my husband.

"You know Narcissa," he said conversationally, "if there was a place called "passive agressiva" you would be their queen."

"Don't," I said my voice hollow and emotionless. "Not tonight. Today has been hard enough as it is thank you." I heard him close his book, setting it down on the bedside table, placing his reading glasses on top of it. I rolled over and he lifted up my face with his forefinger so that I was looking directly into his steely grey eyes.

"I'm listening," he said seriously. I took a shaky breath.

"I watched our allies die unnecessarily in a burning tent, screaming in agony," I said. "I saved and healed their daughter whilst she screamed and cried and struggled, all the while asking for her dead parents." Lucius sighed besides me, but I didn't stop. "I had to hold her back, as she tried to run after her father who ran back into the burning tent to try and save his wife, and watch and listen as the screaming subsided but no one came out. After fighting with you I went back to her room, waking her up accidently. One of the first things she asked was where her parents were." I felt my voice grow thick. "How are you supposed to tell a five year old child that her parents are dead and that she will never see them again?" A tear slipped down my face and Lucius pulled me close to him and I cried silently into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, genuine emotion filing his voice. "It was foolish."

"I was so worried," I said after a while. "About you, about Draco." I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I knew what I would want, if the situation was reversed.

"We can't do anything until she is properly healed. We can make a decision then."

"What would you want for Draco if the situation was reversed?" I asked calmly. He sighed heavily.

"I won't discuss this with you now," he said firmly.

"Just answer the question Lucius."

"No. And I am not having this convocation with you tonight."

"Fine," I said, defeated and too tired to carry on arguing. "But you can't simply throw her out or into an orphanage." 'You owe her that much.' I thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the burn on Sabina's back healed slowly, I felt myself getting more and more attached to her every day. I avoided the subject of her dead parents as though it were a disease, and so did she. I don't think she fully understood what had happened, however every time one of us slipped up, her eyes would fill with tears. Sometimes she woke screaming in the middle of the night, her dreams filled with nightmares, images of the burning campsite and screaming people. Each time this happened, I found myself running into her room to scoop her up into my arms, and rock her gently back to sleep. And each time I did this, she unknowingly pulled me closer.

Five days after the Quidditch World Cup fiasco, I walked into Sabina's room to find her sitting up in the middle of the huge bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes. I smiled at her.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, placing a breakfast tray on the bedside table.

"Ok," she mumbled.

"Good," I smiled. "Breakfast?" Her eyes lit up at my words and she reached for the tray.

After she had finished eating I examined her back, which was now completely healed. I felt a little sad, knowing that, if she had any relations, she would be leaving soon, and in truth, I liked having her around.

"Sweetheart I have to ask." She looked up at me curiously. "Do you have any other relatives who might be able to live with? Grandparents, Aunts or Uncles?" She thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"My aunt was put in prison," she said. I frowned.

"What for?" I asked.

"Mama said that she got caught. She got caught serving the cause and was thrown in prison by the idiot who didn't know any better," she recited. So her family were death eaters.

"I like it here," she said quietly. I looked at her surprised.

"Do you now?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't I stay here Cissy?" she asked. I smiled sadly. Merlin knows I wouldn't mind.

"We will have to wait and see," I said.

Later that day I took Sabina down stairs to the library. She was growing restless and I was half hoping that someone would be in there whom we would 'accidently' bump into. As I opened the large oak double doors to the library of Malfoy Manor Sabina's eyes widened in awe. The library was a long room lined on both sides with floor to ceiling bookcases of dark oak, interrupted in certain places to form little alcoves where you could read your book in private. Dark green sofas and arm chairs surrounded the fire places and shelves, and every window had two, comfortable window seats covered in dark green velvet.

"Impressed?" I asked smirking slightly.

"It's so huge!" she exclaimed. I took her hand and walked around some of the shelves to the back where I kept Draco's old storybook. But more importantly it was where I kept the old books from mine, and my sisters' childhoods.

I pulled out a large storybook that had once belonged to Andromeda. I smiled as I read the inscription from one sister to the other.

"Andie, stole this from Aunt Wallberga's library but she won't miss it. Love Bella." This book had held us captive for hours at a time, as Bella would read us stories form it, little figure made from light hovering just about the pages, dancing across the pages.

"Cissy?" Sabina recaptured my attention and I looked up smiling.

"Here," I said, handing her the book as she climbed into a large armchair. "Have a look at this for a while. I have to go and talk to my husband. I'll be back soon," I promised. She smiled and nodded. I turned when I reached to doorway and looked back at her. I smiled to myself at the sight of the little girl, eyes wide, a smile spread across her face, as she watched the pictures jump out of the pages.

I found Lucius bent over some official looking papers in his office.

"Lucius," I said quietly. He turned to look at me, acknowledging my appearance, then turning back to his work.

"Narcissa. How is the girl?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Her back has healed nicely," I said. "But she has no where to go. Her family were supporters of the cause and her only other relatives are in Azkaban." I said quickly. He turned, putting his quill down, giving me his full attention this time.

"I'm listening," he said.

"A pure blood child whose parents were supporters of the Dark Lord should not go into an orphanage," I stated. "And if the Dark Lord ever comes back and finds out what you've caused I think it would only make matters worse." All I wanted was to keep her. I felt that I owed it to her, to her dead parents. He took my hands in his and pulled me closer.

"Narcissa do you honestly think that we are what's best for her?" He asked seriously. "If the Dark Lord comes back it's not exactly going to be safe around here."

"I saved her life," I said bluntly. "Now I am responsible for what happens to her."

"But she's not our child."

"You are part of the reason her parents are dead. You owe her this." He glared up at me for a minute letting my hands drop, and then huffed loudly turning back to his work.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Sabina looked up as I walked back into the library and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Do you still want to stay with us?" I asked very seriously. She nodded. "You should probably come and meet the family then," I smiled. Her eyes widened and a broad grin spread across her face.

"Really?" she asked astonished.

"Yes." She jumped forwards, flinging her arms around my neck hugging me tight. I held her to me briefly, before separating my self from her and setting her back on the ground.

"Now then, " I said in mock seriousness, "how do you feel about having an older brother?" Despite her eagerness I was unsure about how Draco would react to having a little sister. I had always wanted a daughter, and thought I hoped that Draco would be a protective and caring older brother; in truth I had no idea how he would react.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I took Sabina's hand I my own and knelt so that I was looking directly into her see blue eyes.

"Lucius is a little strict," I said slowly. "Don't be frightened. He is simply," I struggled to find the right words to explain my husbands chilly disposition towards the five year old, "a little cold until you get to know him," I concluded.

"Won't he like me?" she asked, a little from creasing her forehead.

"Of course he will," I said, not quite convinced. I smiled what I hope was an encouraging smile and straightened up.

Pushing the door to the large parlour open I found Lucius sitting in his high-backed armchair, his face hidden behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything, Draco walked in holding his Hogwarts letter.

"Mother, we need to go to Diagon Ally. My letter has just arrived. I also want…" He stopped dead as his eyes fell on the small child hiding behind me legs. I pulled her forwards and cleared my thought.

"Draco, Lucius, this is Sabina, you both know what happened," I said, not caring to explain in full detail why she was here. "Draco, I believe you met her briefly when we arrived."

"Hardly," he muttered under his breath. I shot him a warning glance and he held his tongue.

"Draco, Sabina has no where to go, as you father had a hand in what happened, we have agreed that it is now our responsibility to care for her." Draco raised and eye brow sceptically. "She is going to be staying with us," I finished.

"Permanently?"

"Yes." He looked at her for a moment and then said,

"So we are going to adopt her?" I nodded. Sabina extended her hand and said in a small voice,

"Pleased to meet you." To my utmost relief, he shook it, smiling. Or at least, smirking but it was good enough for now.

"Well, as I was saying mother, I also need a new pare of dress robes as, I'm sure you know, the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts and I will want some for the Yule Ball."

"Yes, that's fine," I said. I turned to Sabina. "Do you want to go shopping?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "If you are going to be a Malfoy you need to look the part." I smirked.

I quickly transfigured an old dress of mine so (as I had been doing all week) so that it would fit her, and met Draco and Lucius in the entrance hall next to the large fire place we used to travel. We dropped the Floo Powder and appeared in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and proceeded to file through the gap in the back wall to the street beyond.

The shopping trip went better than I had expected it would. Whilst Draco and Lucius went to buy his books for the new school year and browse Quality Quidditch Supplies, I took Sabina round the shops. We bought every thing from pretty hair jewels to expensive dolls with fine dresses and silky hair.

At midday we met in Madame Malkins where Draco was fitted for a new set of dress robes (not that he needed them but this really didn't bother me), and Sabina was fitted with numerous sets of beautifully made dresses, thick soft traveling cloaks, and shining dress robes. She left, with what was most likely the largest, and most expensive wardrobe ever belonging to five year old.

Once out side the shop, Sabina looked up at me and tugged on the hem of my cloak.

"Don't do that sweetheart; it's not polite," I scolded gently. Then I smiled. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," she said. I smiled and looked up, seeing that we were standing just outside of Florian Fortisques ice-cream parlour. Sabina followed my gaze and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Can we?" she pleaded. I looked sideways at Lucius who smirked.

"Fine," he said. Sabina cried out in joy and I felt myself laughing along with her.

"Not so loud," I hushed her, still smiling as we went in and searched for a more private booth. A smirk even twitched at the corner of Draco's mouth, however hard he tried to hide it.

I looked across the table and suppressed a smile. Draco was smirking at Sabina, who was struggling to eat a Sunday that was almost the same size as her head. My heart sank however, as my eyes fell on that slippery journalist Rita Skeeter. I stiffened in me seat and nudged Lucius who scowled at the sight of her. That woman had written one too many scandalous articles about us.

"They can't know," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "The best way to protect her is to make her one of us completely and officially."

"Agreed." I muttered. If people knew she wasn't really ours, they would ask questions, and that would cause chaos. I was suddenly very grateful that her parents had been living here for scarcely a week, and even more grateful that I had stayed out of the public eye for some time. It gave me something to work with. Ground for her story.

"Mr Malfoy, how lovely to see you," the journalist crowed. "And Mrs Malfoy, it really has been too long." 'Not long enough.' I thought, though it had been years since I had last spoken with her. However I smiled politely none the less. Her greedy little eyes fell on Sabina, who looked nervously up at her. I felt the sudden urge to grab my children and get them away from this fame-seeking vulture of a woman as quickly as possible.

"Now, I've met your strapping you son," she said, "but who is this little angel?" I thanked Merlin that the Witts had, despite being supporters of the Dark Lord, been virtually unknown.

"This is our daughter, Sabina," Lucius stated shortly.

"I thought you only had one child," she pressed.

"Well the chances are last time I spoke with you Miss Skeeter I probably did. It was about five years ago I think." But this didn't stop her.

"So how come no one has ever seen you before precious?" Did this woman ever just leave people alone?

"Keeping my children out of the spotlight and away from vultures like you does them good." I said coldly, shutting her up. "Now if you will excuse us we have things to do and places to be," I said shortly standing up. Draco smirked at the astonished look on the Skeeter woman's face as we left. I knew that I would come to regret that comment in time. I could see the headline now. "Malfoy Mother: over protective and rude, keeps children locked up at home." But in all honesty I had seen worse and I didn't care. If that was what it took to keep my children safe from parasites like her then I could live with a little bad press.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Every day my love for Sabina grew, and she was reaching out to every one. In truth, it was hard for anyone to resist her charm. Draco had quickly warmed to her. As much as he teased her, he had definitely taken on the role of the protective older brother. Even Lucius's icy attitude towards her had melted a little.

Now that Sabina was officially a Malfoy, Draco had decided that she had to able to fly like one, and had already started grooming her as the future seeker for the Slytherin team. He had dug out an old Comet 360 from the storeroom where he kept his quidditch things. I watched them apprehensively from the edge of the field where he practiced with her as Sabina wobbling a little less on the broom each day as the hovered just above the ground. I stood against the fence, ready to shout at Draco for pushing her off or run in with medical supplies should one of them get hurt. But secretly I loved watching them play like this.

We hired a man in Knockturn Ally to create a false birth certificate and all the necessary papers. We figured that the best way of keeping her safe was making her our child, 'officially'. No one would dare touch a Malfoy. When the last of the papers were signed, (and the mans memory modified) we went home to celebrate. Once in the living room I pulled my new daughter on to my lap and hugged her tightly. Lucius bent down so that he was looking her straight in the eyes. He pulled a small blue jewellery box from the inside pocket of his robes.

"We have a gift for you," I whispered in her ear. He opened it, showing her the beautiful silver locket inside. It had the Malfoy family crest on the front, emblazoned with dark green jewels, and our motto on the back. Lucius smiled at the surprised expression on her face, and fastened the locket around her neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart," I said, kissing her.

"This is the Malfoy family crest," Lucius said touching the locket with a finger. "No-one can touch you. You're a Malfoy now. "

That evening whilst I was putting Sabina to bed she looked up at me, her deep blue eyes meeting my icy ones.

"Cissy?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I get to stay forever right?"

"Of course." I smiled, kissing her goodnight and turned to blow out the candle.

"Cissy?"

"What is it, Sabina?" I asked gently, frowning slightly. She hesitated.

"Does this make you my new Mama?" I held my breath for a moment.

"Yes." I answered. "I am you new mother, and Lucius your new father, and Draco you brother. But you don't have to call us that if you are not ready to." She smiled to her self and nodded.

"Just checking," she said. I smiled back at her and picked up Andromeda's old storybook.

"Story?" She nodded, and I read until she fell asleep.

The next morning was fairly hectic as everyone was rushing to get Draco ready and organised to go to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. I found myself snapping a Draco for not having his things packed and ready to go, and he in turn, shouted at the house elves for not having done as he instructed.

Once everything was ready, we used the Floo network to get to the Leaky Cauldron, where a large, shiny Ministry provided car was waiting to take us to Kings Cross.

Upon approaching the barrier between platforms nine and ten, on the other side of which lay platform nine and three-quarters, Sabina looked up at me, confusion spread across her face.

"Watch closely," I said quietly. "You'll like this." I watched silently as Draco followed his father quickly and calmly through the barrier onto the other side. Sabina's eyes widened in shock and awe as they did so, and I couldn't help but smirk, remembering the first time I had seen Bella do it.

"Our turn," I said, and chuckled, as she looked up at me apprehensively. I took her small hand in my own, waiting until no one was looking, and then flowed my husband and son through the barrier.

Once on the other side I looked around for the rest of my family, and found them scolding one of the porters for carelessly throwing Draco's expensive bags on the train. I dragged them away, glaring at them both.

"For God's sake, you're not even at school and your already causing trouble," I hissed at him. I studied him for a moment, and then felt a smile curling my lips.

"Be good," I said kissing him on the cheek. "Or at least, don't get into _too_ much trouble," I amended. He rolled his eyes, and I added in a more serious note. "Please try not to do anything stupid." He smirked and winked at Sabina who giggled. "I mean it, Draco," I snapped. "Now go on. You'll miss the train." I smiled at him. "See you at Christmas." I hugged him goodbye.

"Good bye mother," He said quickly, pulling out of my hug. He looked down at Sabina who smiled sadly up at him.

"Bye," he said, smiling slightly. "Make sure you practice your flying. I'll know if you don't." She grinned at this.

"Yes, coach."

"See you at Christmas," he said, unable to suppress a grin.

Draco turned and boarded the train with his two half-wit cronies, Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle. I waved until the train was out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I smiled to my self as I closed the door gently on a peacefully sleeping Sabina. I wandered slowly down the dark halls, the snow falling lazily past the tall windows in the dark night.

I walked into the main living room to find Lucius starring absently into the orange light of the fire.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. He turned at the sound of my voice and the light touch of my hand on his shoulder. He forced a half-hearted smile.

"No," he lied. I frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Lucius." I said bluntly. He smiled weakly."Well?" I demanded. I walked round the chair so that I could look into his weary grey eyes. "What is it?" I asked gently.

"Nothing" he started, but he stopped mid-sentence as his right hand flew to his left forearm and he winced. Pain flashed across his face. Before he could stop me I bent down and pulled up his left sleeve to expose the dark mark beneath. The dark mark, burned into his skin so many years ago, was growing stronger, and darker. It was clearer than it had been since he fell.

"It's growing stronger," I said, stating the obvious, but fighting hard to keep the panic from my voice none the less.

"And so is he," Lucius said, "I can feel it." I sank slowly into the nearest sofa.

"How long have you know?" I asked calmly.

"A while," he admitted.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me?" I said raising an eyebrow sceptically. I was shocked that he had deemed it a thing so unimportant as not to tell me.

"I didn't feel the need to," he said matter of factly. "Not until I was sure."

"We both know you have been sure for a while," I said quietly. "How long?"

"Within the year." My eyes widened with shock. Within the year? Lucius sighed."I also had a letter from Severus." I looked up, eager to hear what he would have to say. Despite the fact that Severus Snape was a much-hated figure among the Death Eater community, I couldn't help but trust him, as I had done through out our school years. He was an old friend of Lucius's and he had always watched out for Draco.

"What did he say?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound to eager.

"Igor Karkaroff is at Hogwarts." Again, I was surprised. "He is, as you know, Headmaster of Durmstrang, who are at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Severus says he is terrified. He knows the Dark Lord will never forgive him for selling out some of his most faithful Death Eaters to the Ministry. Apparently he is thinking of running and going into hiding once the dark lord has returned. "

"Fool," I said. "No one can out run the Dark Lord and anyone who is fool enough to try has little to no chance to surviving." I stated bluntly. It was the truth.

"Which is why you know I must do all that it takes to please him." I looked into my husband's eyes and forced a smile.

"I never had any doubt that you would do any less."

"It is the safest thing. And you know I never stopped believing in his cause." Even as he said this the knot of anxiety in my stomach tightened.

"I know," I said quietly. "Just promise me something." He smiled gently. "Be careful," I pleaded quietly. "What ever you do, just don't get caught or hurt." Or killed, I preyed silently.

"Narcissa," he smiled, a warm genuine smile and walked slowly over to me. I let him draw me into his arms and relaxed into his embrace. I rested my head on his chest. "I promise," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I don't want to support this family without you," I whispered, my voice shaky.

"Do you remember the promise I made you on our wedding day?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course."

"I promised to keep you and our family safe, no matter what, and that I would never fail in that. And I intend to keep that promise."

"I love you Lucius," I said, looking up into his shining grey eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered, bending his silvery blond head low to kiss me softly. The tips of his fingers caressed my face lightly, leaving a small tingling sensation behind, and slowly, I fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in my husband's arms.

When I woke, I found my self nestled in Lucius's arms, warm in our large four-poster bed. He must have carried me up. The early morning sun filtered through the gap in the heavy curtains, warming the back of my neck. I dozed peacefully in his arms, feeling safe and happy, last nights conversation pushed safely to the back of my mind, almost forgotten. Lucius's fingers brushed gently through my long blond hair repetitively. My breathing, slow and relaxed, fell in time with his. For one, brief moment in time, a rare stolen moment, I felt completely safe, and content. Everything was perfect. But I knew that it couldn't last forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat in front of my vanity table in the dressing room, my reflection smiling back at me, ice blue eyes shining like gem stones. I couldn't help but feel beautiful. My sleek blond hair was pulled back and curled loosely over my shoulder. I was wearing a Slytherin green dress, laced with silver down the back. I held up a set of delicate diamonds and then fastened them around my neck. I smiled to myself, satisfied with my appearance. I was a Slytherin princess.

A small gasp came from the doorway, and I turned around to see Sabina standing there, still in her bathrobe, gazing at me, eyes wide with wander.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I demanded. "I told you to get ready half and hour ago." But my scolding passed straight over her.

"You look like a queen," she breathed. I smiled.

"And you must be my princess," I said taking her small hand in my own. I lead her back to her room and sat her down on the bed, dismissing the house elves that had failed to get her ready. I pulled out an light emerald coloured dress.

"This one I think," I said to myself. "Come and get dressed." I said to her, impatience leaking into my voice. "Or do you not want me to do your hair for you?" At that, she jumped up instantly and pulled on the dress. I couldn't help but smirk a little. Once she was dressed I sat her down in front of the vanity table in my room and, at her request, styled her hair like mine, and fastened her locket around her neck.

Once I was finished she leapt up and twirled around before me beaming.

"A queen and her princess." I turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I smiled at him and he kissed me on the cheek, pausing to whisper in my ear.

"You look beautiful." I took one last look in the mirror and couldn't contain my smirk. He was right.

"Come on Princess," I said holding out my hand. "The Prince is waiting to escort you to the ball."

Draco was waiting for us at the top of the grand staircase that led down to the ballroom. It was a magnificent room that decorated it's self for the appropriate occasion. It never failed to impress.

As we descended the stairs every pair of eyes turned to watch us. I held my head high, proud and confident in my family and myself. I was aware of Sabina growing nervous behind me, but Draco secretly took her hand in his own and pulled her to the side of the dance floor, away from all the attention.

Lucius and I took our place in the centre of the room under the beautifully frosted chandelier. As we begun the first dance, Lucius looked around impressed.

"Every thing is very impressive, as always." I couldn't help but feel a little smug, even if I hadn't done very much.

"I only tell it what to decorate for," I said modestly.

"Even so…" he said thoughtfully, looking around. None the less he was right of course; it did look spectacular.

The walls looked almost like ice, with faint Slytherin banners sparkling from within them. Tiny dark green fairies fluttered around the walls and ceiling, casting their soft light over the room. Glittering snowflakes fell from the ceiling, melting just as they passed the chandelier, never to touch the ground. And despite all the snow and ice, it was comfortably warm inside.

My guests were all extremely curios about our little daughter, as I knew they would be. How old was she? What was her name? Why had no one ever seen her before? I had prepared for all of this. Lucius and I had agreed that it would be safer for her if everyone believed that she was a Malfoy. Especially as Death Eaters were surfacing again. No one dared touch a Malfoy. We had even taken the precaution of creating false memories should someone fell like taking a look inside our heads. I told them that she was five, that her name was Sabina, and that when she had been born she had a life threatening illness that had left her very week and vulnerable. I told them that we had kept her in the confines of the estate to keep her out from the public eye and away from vultures like Rita Skeeter. But now that she was older and stronger she was ready to come out into society. Unbelievably, they bought it all. They commented on her beauty and charm, and I swelled with pride.

I watched as Draco lifted his sister onto his feet and danced with her, making her giggle and smile as he twirled her around the dance floor. I had never known him to be so warm with any one as he was with her. Of course he teased, laughed at and even sneered at her constantly, but only he could make fun of her. And she didn't mind. She saw him as her protector, and he was.

I danced and chatted my way through the night, soaking up the attention that I so loved. When midnight came and went my guests started to disappear, until Lucius and I were left dancing on our own in the empty hall.

Draco had given up around twelve thirty and had disappeared up to bed. I smiled down at my daughter who had fallen sound asleep on the sofa at the side of the room. I was about to take her up to bed when Lucius grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the dance floor.

"It's half past one in the morning," I laughed.

"Just one more," he pressed. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, not really dancing, merely swaying in time with the music, and my husband, but I didn't care.

"She did well," I murmured, looking over to my sleeping Sabina. She had lasted until about ten thirty, eleven perhaps, when she had all but collapsed onto the sofa. "Everyone was quite taken with her," I mused.

"And they bought our stories," Lucius said thoughtfully. That they did, I thought.

"She was quite nervous." I had noticed that her hands had been shaking a little, just as mine did when I was nervous.

"She will have to grow out of that."

"She will." I was certain. "Draco was excellent with her."

"He seems to have taken on the role of the protective older brother," he observed. I smiled at that. We had both been a little worried about how Draco would like having a sister. He had pleasantly surprised us both.

"She is untouchable," I smiled. "Draco would terrorise anyone who dared to hurt her."

"That's how it should be," Lucius stated. "That is certainly how it was with you and your sisters. Bellatrix would have killed anyone who dared to lay a finger on you. She cursed me several times for making you cry." I smiled sadly at the memories. I missed my sisters. Both of them.

"Thank you," I said looking into my husbands dark grey eyes.

"I owed it to her," he confessed. Then he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Narcissa," He whispered.

"Merry Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the months passed and the weather grew warmer, I grew more and more anxious. We were simply waiting, waiting for him to return. And I was torn.

On one hand, if the Dark Lord returned and was not displeased with Lucius, we had nothing to fear. In fact we had everything to gain. Lucius's position of power in the Ministry made him useful and the Dark Lord knew that. He had always favoured Lucius a little. We would only have to continue to please him, and we would be rewarded for remaining faithful, and we would remain safe.

On the other hand, if the Dark Lord was displeased with Lucius for not actively looking for him and supporting him, we would have everything to fear, and death was not the worst of it. This thought surfaced old memories, berried deep but by no means forgotten. I could still see my husband and sister writhing in agony on the floor before him. Their screams still filled my ears.

But I feared most for my children, the thought of Draco being dragged into it all, and of Sabina being frightened of the people who would inevitably fill this house sent shivers down my spine.

As the summer holidays drew closer, so did the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Draco had somehow convinced us to come and watch. Personally I couldn't see how it was going to be as exciting as he had promised as, according to him, the challenge it's self took place inside a maze. However Lucius viewed it as a chance to for Sabina to be out and seen in public, with out having to answer too may questions.

I watched my daughter come sprinting down the stairs, her black traveling cape flying behind her. She crashed into my legs beaming up at me, her deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement. I frowned.

"I've told you a thousand times not to run in the house. You might break something." I scolded. She looked down at her shoes, the smile slipping from her face.

"Sorry, Mummy," she mumbled. And I couldn't help but soften. She had just recently stated calling me this and I couldn't help but smile every time she did.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself," I said smoothing back her blond curls. "Ok?" She looked up at me. "

"Ok," she smiled. "Are we going yet?"

"If your father ever decides do show him self." I said dryly. Soon after I had said this however, Lucius appeared at the top of the stairs. I could see a hint of anxiety behind his cold grey eyes. He fiddled absently with the left sleeve of his robes.

"Ready?" I asked, trying hard to ignore his odd behaviour. He nodded, throwing me a quick half-hearted smile before stepping into the tall fireplace.

We appeared in one of the classrooms on the ground floor of the castle. It seemed that all the parents and spectators from out of school had arrived here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my husband exchange a meaningful glance with Severus. I shivered, despite the balmy summer's evening.

We followed the crowd of people down to a colossal maze which covered the entire quidditch pitch end to end. Draco was waiting for us in the stands, his eyes shining with excitement. As soon as we sat down, he began explaining the task to Sabina excitedly, telling her how it was the most exciting, and most dangerous task of the whole tournament. However, I failed to see how it could be so entertaining for the spectators, who wouldn't be able to see a thing as the action took place inside the maze.

Soon after we sat down, Draco's cronies, those two idiots Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle, came and sat with him. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my son, who instantly started to ignore his sister and pushed her away. Sabina looked at me, confused and crestfallen at Draco's sudden change in behaviour. Of course he considered himself far too 'cool' and was too arrogant to be seen showing affection to anyone in public, even his sister. He had his reputation to uphold.

Once that challenge begun, a quiet hush descended over the crowd. For a while, it was fairly dull as we waited to something to happen. Until, that is, a shrill spine tingling scream filled the air, shortly followed by a jet of red sparks. The audience went silent. The teachers all exchanged brief glances, before sending Severus into the maze to retrieve the first of the mazes victims. Severus returned, with the Bauxbatons girl, limp in his arms. Mutters rippled through the crowd as Madame Pomfrey and the half giant Madame Maxime who was Headmistress the French school, rushed forwards. Every muscle in the audience tensed. People craned their necks, trying to see what was happening. I felt Sabina tugging on my sleeve and looked down to see that her blue eyes were wide with fright and curiosity.

"Mother, what's wrong with her?" she whispered.

"She is fine," I said smoothing back her blond curls from her pale face. "See," I said pointing as Madame Pomfrey revived the girl.

The stands went quiet once more as we waited for the maze to claim its next victim. More red sparks. This time it was the Auror Alistair Moody who was sent in. When he returned, he had the Durmstrang boy slung over his shoulder like a sack.

It was down to Potter and Diggory. Draco was perched on the edge of his seat, eager and impatient to see who would come out the victor. The minuets ticked slowly by. Five minuets passed. Five turned into ten. Ten to twenty. The entire audience held it's breath.

Suddenly Lucius gasped, his right hand flying to grip his left. Pain shot through his eyes. I felt my own eyes widen in sudden realisation. Shock washed over me like a tidal wave. I looked at my husband, his cold grey eyes filled with both excitement and fear. For one brief moment, ice blue met steel grey.

"Go," I whispered. 'Just be safe.' I prayed silently. Draco and Sabina looked up at us, their confusion mirrored in each other's faces. Lucius left the stands swiftly, everyone too transfixed on the maze to notice him leaving.

After a moment, I took Sabina's hand in my own and indicated for Draco to follow us. I kept walking until we were standing safely by the school gates, well away from prying eyes and out of earshot.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"I can't tell you here," I said firmly. "But you will know soon enough." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks." I said. I grabbed my daughter's hand and stepped out of the gates, disapparating before he could question me further.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat, staring blindly into the crackling fire. A goblet of elf made wine sat untouched on the little table besides me. I sat with my legs curled up beneath me, like a small child, waiting for Lucius to return, safe and unharmed. I had no idea how long I had been sitting here like this, the shock of what must surely be happening slowly sinking in, but it felt like forever. I had sat with Sabina until she had fallen asleep, wary and confused. And now I was here, sat in front of the fire in the library, waiting.

The grandfather clock chimed loudly, making me jump as it interrupted my silence. Then I heard a loud crack in the hall, making me look up. I sat up straight as he entered the library, avoiding my gaze. Lucius threw his heavy black hooded cloak onto the back of a chair, calling a house elf to bring him a drink. He downed the fire whiskey in one. He poured another drink, kicking the elf out and sat heavily into the chair opposite me.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, his silence becoming unbearable.

"The Dark Lord has returned to full power," he said slowly.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sound calmer than I felt.

"That rat Pettigrew has been helping him all year," he said, spitting the name. "He helped him perform a complex piece of very old magic. When we were called it had already been completed." I could see the mix of terror and excitement glittering behind my husband's eyes.

"He was angry and disappointed at all of us for not trying to find and support him. Avery tried begging for forgiveness on all our behaves. He got crucioed for it. " He said matter-of-factly.

"What about you?" I asked quietly. That was all I cared about.

"He knows that I never renounced the old ways. He also knows about my little performance at the Quidditch World Cup last summer, though he thinks my efforts would have been better spent else were. He was not angry. Disappointed, but not angry." I couldn't help but release a sigh of relief.

"Potter was there," he added thoughtfully. "The Dark Lord tried to kill him, but he escaped."

"How?" I asked, astonished. Escaping the Dark Lord once was a miracle, but multiple times was unheard of.

"The Dark Lord made the mistake of forcing the boy to duel with him."

"So what? It's not like he could defeat the Dark Lord in a duel."

"Don't be ridiculous of course he couldn't." He said dismissively. "But something went wrong. Their spells collided. It was like their wands connected. It was so powerful that neither of them could hold their wands steady. Their hands were shaking." His voice was filled with shock and awe as he described what he had seen. "They were lifted up into the air, and encased in a dome of golden web that seemed to come from their wands. Potter broke the connection. We tried to stop him but he grabbed the port key that brought him to the grave yard before we could do anything." A long silence lingered between us as I tried to digest what had just been described to me.

"What happened?" I asked at last.

"The Dark Lord is furious," he said darkly. "This was his chance to get rid of the boy for good. Now he has to re-plan, re-think everything. And it wont be easy. By now Dumbledore will know everything and will have reassembled the Order." I didn't know what to say to that. Shock coursed through me as I tried to comprehend all that had happened tonight.

He was back. He had been back for less than twelve hours and my husband was already in full Death Eater mode. I could hardly look at him.

"I'm going to bed," I announced quietly. I walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

I all but ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I sank down to the floor, sitting with my back against to door, my head in my hands. He was back, and my family was no longer safe. Before I realised it, I found myself silently pushing open the door to Sabina's bedroom. I crouched down by the bed, gently stroking her soft blond curls back from her face. Lucius had been right. This was no place to raise a child, not with Death Eaters crawling about all over the place.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," I whispered kissing her softly. Little did she know it, but her beautiful world was about to come crashing down around her. But I would do everything I took to keep my children safe. I would be strong. For them, there was nothing I wouldn't do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I looked around my beautiful parlour and frowned to myself. Everywhere I looked I saw Death Eaters. I sighed and went dutifully to my husband's side, as was expected of me. He didn't register my appearance.

"Even if we manage to get into the Department of Mysteries undetected, and past the guards which the Order will undoubtedly have watching the place, how are we meant to get it? The only person who can take a prophecy is the one with whom it concerns. The Dark Lord will not risk going himself, which leave they boy. How the hell are we meant to get Potter to take and give us the prophecy? Unless anyone want to volunteer getting it themselves and give up their sanity?" Yaxley looked irritated and grumpy.

"Do you really think that the Dark Lord will not be able to find a way around those minor inconveniences?" Lucius asked incredulously. He studied Yaxley for a moment, his steel grey eyes cold and calculating. "The are but minor details," he drawled.

I looked around idly as the two men argued, board by this continuous choice of convocation. It had heard it all before and knew exactly how it would pan out. Lucius was right and eventually whomever it was that he was arguing would agree with him. It had been all they talked about. That, and recruiting.

The Dark Lord had been back for almost two months now, and the summer had flown by. Things had changed rapidly over the short summer. Our home now played host to a various assortment of Death Eaters every other week, and my husband had all but vanished.

When I had tried to explain our new situation to Draco and Sabina, Draco had become quiet and withdrawn. He had however, remained calm, and composed, almost indifferent to what was happening. Sabina on the other hand, had been, and still was, confused and frightened. The other Death Eaters intimidated her, and I could hardly blame her. They were hard, cold men who were unwelcoming and agressive to talk to. Everything had changed, and all in the space of two months. Lucius, my husband, had vanished. In his place, was the cold, unfeeling follower of the Dark Lord that I though had died along with it's master. He spent all his time with other Death Eaters or at work, and seemed to have forgotten about us completely. I missed him.

I found myself looking around the room, bored by the conversation I had heard so many times. It was almost midnight. It saddened me, that, for the third night in a row now, I had not been able to tuck my daughter into bed and kiss her good night, or simple eat dinner with my family. I had had enough for one night. I touched Lucius's arm gently, capturing his attention.

"I've got a headache," I lied. "I'm going to go to bed," I said quietly, playing the 'I'm-just-a-delicate-woman' card. He forced a smile.

"Of course. Good night." I smiled at him, nodding politely at Yaxley before leaving.

Once out of the parlour I found myself walking slowly down the corridor to Draco and Sabinas' rooms. I crept into my daughter's room, blowing out the candle, and pulling up the blankets around her sleeping form. She must have fallen asleep waiting for me.

I closed the door quietly behind me, looking across the hall to see that Draco's light was still on, his door slightly ajar. It was half past midnight. What was he doing? I pushed it open gently and sighed to myself. Draco was slumped over his desk, his quill still in hand, snoring softly. I smiled sadly.

I pulled the quill very gently from his hand, placing it in the ink well to stop it from dripping. I screwed the lid back on the ink bottle, and closed his schoolbooks, placing them in a neat pile to one side of his desk. I decided against waking him. Instead, I simply lifted his head carefully of the surface of the desk just enough to pull the half-finished essay out from underneath him. I replaced it with a small cushion from the chair by the window and laid his head on it gently and draped the blanket from the end of his bed over his shoulders. I brushed his silky blond hair from his face, kissing him lightly on the head. And with that, I left, closing the door quietly behind me, and going to bed, alone, again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The wind howled around the house, rain lashing at the windows. I stared out into the darkness. I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something was wrong. Something was happening. I could feel it. A cold shiver ran down my spine as a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky, lightning illuminating the grounds for a tiny fragment of a second.

I looked around as I heard to door creak open, and saw Sabina peering wide-eyed around the door.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, though I was fairly sure I could guess. "Is it the storm?" As if in answer to my question, she jumped as another crash of thunder struck the house. She ran towards me and I lifted her into my arms. I turned back to the window so that she could see out of it.

"Look," I said softly. "There is nothing to be frightened of. It's only a storm." But as I had said this, another flash of lightning ripped through the sky, and I stopped. There was something there, in the grounds. Someone. I stared at the spot where the person had been standing. For a moment I thought it had been… But it couldn't have. That was impossible. Wasn't it?

"Come on?" I said softly, my eyes still fixed on that same spot. "Let's get you back to bed."

As I walked out of the library a deafening crash resonated through the front hall. The great dark oak double-doors slammed open and Sabina screamed. I placed her on the floor and pulled her safely behind me, my wand drawn.

My eyes widened in shock and I stood, frozen, staring in a stunned silence at the person standing in the doorway. The woman staggered through the front doors, water dripping off her tattered prison uniform. She stood, swaying slightly, as though she hardly had the strength to hold herself up.

"Bellatrix," I whispered.

"Hello, Narcissa," she croaked. A grin spread across her face, making her look half mad in her wet, tattered uniform. I ran towards my sister, throwing my arms around her, almost knocking her over. She held me tight in her arms, tears running down my face.

"How?" I whispered.

"The Dark Lord," she croaked. "He broke me out." I pulled back to look at her. Azkaban had broken her.

"You're crying," she stated, the shadow of a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. "I could always make you cry." Suddenly her knees gave out from underneath her and she sank to the floor. I went with her, unable to support her weight as she fell.

"Lucius!" I shouted. I heard my husband run into the hall, stopping suddenly as he set eyes on Bella.

"Take Sabina to bed," I said quietly so that only he could hear. He nodded silently, wiping the shocked expression from his face, picking up my confused daughter and whisking her away.

I held tightly to my sister and disapparated with a loud crack, appearing in on of the empty bedrooms. We stumbled towards the bed where she collapsed not a moment too soon. After I had stripped the dirty rags from what remained of her once voluptuous body, and changed her into a clean black silk nightgown, I pulled that blankets around her unconscious form. I sat besides her, staring in shock at how much she had changed. My beautiful sister had been broken by fourteen long cruel years in Azkaban. Her beautiful charcoal eyes were sunken and hooded, the dark purple circles that encased them the only colour in her skeletal face. Her skin was otherwise sallow and deathly white, stretched over her thin frame. Where her body had once supported full, alluring curves in all the right places, she was now thin and malnourished. Even her hair looked starved of its health. Her ebony curls had given way to a mass of wild matted ones with tiny streaks of silver running through them. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Yes I had her back at last, but there was no telling just how damaged she was.

The next thing I knew I was being unceremoniously kicked awake. I must have fallen asleep on her.

"There is no need to kick me, Bellatrix," I said irritably.

"You are the one who fell asleep on me. What was I supposed to do?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"How do you feel?" I asked. The smile slid from her face.

"Hungry, tired, weak," she admitted. "Like I've just spent fourteen years in Azkaban. How do you think?" she snapped.

"Don't shout at me, Bella," I said flatly. I had not forgotten about my sister's unpredictable mood swings. "I am allowed to be concerned," I said. She sat back, grumbling incoherently.

"Bella, no one expects you to be back on top form immediately," I said carefully.

"Yes they do," she said stubbornly.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord," she muttered.

"If he did he would have called you by now," I argued. I sighed to myself. "You're the only one who thinks that you should be back to full strength immediately. Give your self a few days to recuperate, you've only just escaped from Azkaban for god's sake."

"I kept dreaming about it," she said in a low voice. "Escaping, coming back to you."

"I dreamed about it to," I said, half smiling. Charcoal black met ice blue.

"I missed you, Cissy," she said.

"I missed you too," I replied thickly, a tear rolling down my cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My fingers floated over the keys, soft music filling the air, echoing around the wood panelled music room. I closed my eyes, loosing myself in the piece I had known by heart since childhood. It calmed me, made me feel safe, and at ease. It was like my own personal lullaby. I heard the soft sound of bare feet padding across the floorboards and felt Sabina climb up onto the stool besides me.

"It's pretty," she said after a while. I opened my eyes and smiled down at her.

"I'll teach it to you if you want," I offered. She nodded, content for the time being to lean her head against my side and listen.

Suddenly the loud crash of breaking glass echoed through the house. My hands froze I closed my eyes in frustration.

"What now?" I growled to myself through clenched teeth. At that moment Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Mother, Aunt Bellatrix and Father are fighting again," he informed me in a bored voice.

"So it would seem," I said bitterly. Sabina looked nervously up at me, before following me out of the room

I stood in the doorway of the living room, watching silently as my husband and sister screamed and shouted at one another.

"How dare you say that to me!" Bella screeched. "I, who spent fourteen years in Azkaban for him! He calls me his most faithful, his most loyal servant!" Lucius sneered at this.

"Oh yes. I am sure you were very useful to him all those years, being "faithful" and "loyal" whilst you rotted away in your cell." Bella screamed at this as she aimed a curse at his head, making Sabina jump and hide behind my legs. Lucius dodged out of the way, raising his wand as the painting that had been directly behind his head burst into flames.

"Enough!" I bellowed. Both of them froze, their wands still raised. "I've had enough," I snapped. "I will not have my family jinxing each other in my house!" I turned to glower at my husband. "You at the very least should know better!" I snapped. "Or have you lost all sense of propriety? You are meant to be setting an example to your children, but instead you seem to be set upon teaching them that it is fine to go around jinxing and hexing people, family no less, just because you are having an argument with them and it is not acceptable!" I could hear Bellatrix sniggering. The smirk slid from her face however as I rounded on her next.

"And you," I snarled, "I know Azkaban may have unhinged your brain," she snarled at this, "but it seems that you have left what little manners you ever had behind as well as your sanity. You are a guest in this house, and I would appreciate it if you did not go around hexing its inhabitants simply because you have a difference of opinion. Not to mention terrifying my children with you manic tantrums!" I finished, breathing heavily and glaring at my sister.

"Draco's not frightened of me are you, boy?" She asked, looking hopefully at him for support. He studied her for a moment with his calculative gaze.

"Of course not," he replied, almost sarcastically.

"There, see?" she grinned. She turned to Sabina who was still hiding behind my legs. She bent down so that she was looking straight into her sea blue eyes, and tried very hard to put on her calmest face.

"Auntie's very sorry if she frightened you. Daddy was being a prick and she got angry."

"Bella," I growled warningly.

"Sorry," she muttered. "But not for trying to hex daddy 'cos he deserved it." She whispered winking at Sabina. I glared at her.

"Draco, put your cloak on and take you sister outside. I need to have a little talk with your Aunt." He did as he was told, and once they had left, I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the study next door.

Bellatrix threw herself into a large squishy armchair and looked up at me, her expression one of mock apology.

"Going to tell me off, mother?" she sneered.

"Or I could always just kick you out and send you back to your husband. You seem to be back on top form gain."

"Killjoy," she mumbled, the smirk sliding from her face. Two weeks after escaping, Rodolphus and his brother were still playing the weak and feeble card.

"I will if you don't stop behaving like a four year old," I said seriously. "You can't behave like this around my family. Especially Sabina. She's only five and when you go into one of your temper tantrums like that you look utterly deranged. You terrify her." Bella looked like a sulky school girl.

"He started it," She mumbled childishly.

"I don't care," I hissed. "You frighten you own niece when you act like that and if you don't care about that then fine, but I know you care about me, and I hate seeing my daughter frightened of her own Aunt. Half the time she even doesn't feel safe in her own home because of all the Death Eaters that float through here and you don't help matters." I sighed heavily. "And I hate that my husband and sister, two people that I love dearly, try to kill each other every other day. Not to mention the damage that you leave behind," I added, thinking of the broken glass I had heard smashing and the painting that had been reduced to charcoal.

"Sorry," she grinned. "I'll fix that."

"You better had," I muttered.

"If I promise to behave will you keep me?" she asked, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Only if you swear not to hex my husband and terrorise my children," I said seriously.

"Well I can't promise the first part."

"Bella!"

"Yes, all right, all right I swear," she said dismissively. She bounced up out of the chair and headed for the door.

"Cissy?" she asked, stopping to look back at me.

"What?" I asked, still very much irritated.

"Do I really terrify her?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Well, she mused, we will have to see what can be done about that," she smiled, and danced out of the door.

I groaned to myself. What was she planning now? No matter what she did, I somehow doubted that she would be able to change Sabina's view of her aunt. The child felt nervous just being around her let alone when she was in one of her deranged rages, which, lets face it, was a fairly regular occurrence. She was unpredictable, short tempered and violent. The moments when I would catch a glimpse of the old Bella, the one who cared so deeply about not upsetting me, where few and far between.

I sighed deeply. I was tired. I wandered back into the music room, sitting once more behind the beautiful grand piano. I let my fingers flow across the keys once more, but the same tune now sounded sad and melancholy, as though it was echoing the feeling sat in the pit of my stomach, niggling at the back of my mind, warning me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I smiled to myself as I watched my daughter run giggling into the snow. She twirled around, looking up at the snowflakes falling slowly from the grey sky. She was all smiles and laughter, and I couldn't help but smile back. I let myself relax a little. I had grown sick and tired of making dinner preparations for tonight, and had all but stormed out on Lucius, muttering something about needing fresh air.

My annual Christmas ball, which I had loved and looked forwards to since I had married Lucius, had been turned into a dinner party for Death Eaters. I was dreading it.

"Mummy look!" Sabina cried, recapturing my attention. She ran up to me, an intricately patterned snowflake stuck to the gloved finger of her out stretched hand.

"It's beautiful," I smiled. "Just like you." She grinned, and watched captivated, as it was blown away in a gust of wind. I snuck my wand out of my pocket and hid it behind my back as I whispered a spell. A flurry of glittering snow spiralled up around her and she watched wide-eyed as it danced around her like thousands of tiny glittering fairies, dancing a secret ballet just for her, before they was carried off on the wind.

"You always were talented, Cissy," Bella said from behind me. Sabina's smile slipped from her face and I turned around to see my sister standing in the snow, smirking.

"Lucius sent me to find you," she said, answering my unspoken question. "But I haven't found you yet," she winked. I smiled gratefully.

"Good. We were about to go skating," I said holding up the blades in my left hand.

"Oh, what fun," Bella said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Or we could have a snowball fight?" she grinned.

"What's this I hear about a snowball fight?" Draco asked, running up behind us.

"You and Sabina go ahead," I said forcing a smile. "Bella, can I talk to you?"

"What is it, Cissy?" she asked seriously. I kept quiet for a moment, and then turned to look at her and sighed.

"Just try not to start anything tonight, Okay?" Bella huffed impatiently. "Bellatrix, please, I mean it. I have a house full of Death Eaters tonight some of whom love to get drunk and really quite rowdy. I need you and Lucius to at least stay sober enough to intervene should something go wrong."

"Fine. I promised I would stop starting fights with your hubbie, didn't I?" I didn't answer, but turned to watch my son hurl a snowball at his sister's head covering her in a shower of snow. In turn, she ran at him, colliding with his legs sending him toppling backwards into the snow.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Your worried about them, aren't you?" I was surprised at the uncharacteristic amount of concern in her voice. She was right of course.

"I'm always worried about them. It's my job," I muttered.

"Don't be. Draco can take care of himself."

"Sabina can't," I said quietly.

"Narcissa," she turned me around so that I was facing her and looked me in the eye. "As I love you, I will keep her safe, as I have kept you safe since the day you were born. No one will lay a finger on her pretty little head. I promise." But I couldn't help but worry. This whole dinner was a recipe for disaster.

By ten o'clock dinner was finished and at least four out of my six of my 'guests' were drunk. I sat on a little sofa in the drawing room, pretending to listen to Alecto Carrow as I kept an eye out for any signs of trouble. Rabastian was in a drunken argument with Amycus Carrow who was equally drunk; Bella and her husband had their tongues down each other's throats, and Lucius was deep in discussion with Nott and Yaxley. Luckily no wands had been drawn yet. So far, so good.

"And who might you be precious?" I heard Rabastian slur. I looked up and felt my heart free fall, fast and hard like a broom-stick with it's tail end aflame as I saw him towering over Sabina, who was trembling and backed into a corner.

"You should speak when spoken to girl," he snarled when she didn't reply. She shrank back further, looking fearfully up at the Death Eater glowering down at her.

"That's enough, Rabastian," I said, jumping up out of my seat. He ignored me. "I said, enough," I repeated firmly, grabbing hold of his arm to pull him back. At my touch he swung out wildly, knocking me backwards. I heard Sabina cry out as I went crashing to the ground. A sharp pain shot through my head as I collided with a hard rough corner. Before I knew what was happening, Rodolphus had his brother pinned up against the wall Lucius's wand was pointing directly at his throat. Bella had snatched Sabina up out of harms way and was clutching her safely in her arms. When he was sure Rabastian had been secured by his brother Lucius rushed to my side and pulled me gently into a sitting position, murmuring at me, but I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. Bella had whipped out her wand, and was pointing it at her brother in laws head with one hand, holding my daughter on her hip with the other.

"Don't you dare touch her," Bella hissed. "If you ever, harm her, or my niece again, I'll make you regret the day your brother laid eyes one me," she snarled. Lucius pulled me to my feat and held me to his side, my head throbbing from where it had met the chair behind me. Once I had regained my balance, I all but ran to my sister, taking my daughter in my arms and holding her to me tightly.

"Out," I said abruptly. "All of you out!" I shouted. They starred at me in a stunned silence.

"You heard her," Bella growled besides me. Rodolphus was the first to move.

"Apologies Narcissa," he murmured as he dragged his brother past. The others trailed out after him in silence.

"Are you all right?" I asked my shaking daughter once everyone apart from Bella and Lucius had cleared out. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.

"Aunt Bella saved me," she said, peering sideways as her.

"You bet I did," she winked as Sabina. "She's ok Cissy," she added firmly. "He didn't touch her." I took a long shaky breath, trying to calm myself.

"Narcissa, your hurt," Lucius said gently. I winced slightly as he touched the bruise forming on my cheek from where Rabastian had hit me.

"It's fine," I murmured, my arms locked around my daughter. I didn't want to let her go.

"I'll kill him," Bella growled menacingly.

"Sweetheart," Lucius said softly, "let me take her up to bed. Let Bella sort you out." Reluctantly, I let him lift her out of my arms.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her goodnight.

"I love you too, Mummy." She said as Lucius carried her out. Suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me and I stumbled, reaching out for something to steady my self. Bella grabbed hold of me and lead me to the little sofa where I had been sitting earlier. She took out her wand and healed my face, but there was little she could do about my head. She'd never had been very good at healing. I looked down at my hands. They were still shaking. My heart was drumming loudly in my ears, racing with fear.

"She's fine, Cissy," she said reassuringly. "He didn't hurt her, just frightened her. She's OK." He had frightened me as well. Or rather, the thought of him hurting her frightened me more than I could say.

"I know," I murmured.

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt her," she said, brushing a loose strand of blond hair form my face. "And I won't." She pulled my head into her shoulder and held me as though we were little girls once more. I knew then that she would protect them, but how long could we protect them for?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I stood staring blindly out of the tall library window, my eyes unfocused and unseeing. Recently the library had become a place of comfort to me, with its tall bookshelves filled with the dreams of my childhood and stories that I read over and over whilst its large open fireplace cast a soft warm orange glow over the vast room. It made me feel safe, especially on nights like this one. I was waiting. Waiting up for Lucius as I did every time the Dark Lord called him away. This was becoming more and more frequent. Over the past few months my husband had all but disappeared. If he was not at work, he was plotting with the Dark Lord, or locked away in his study. He spent hours at a time shut up in that dark, depressing room working. On what I had not idea; I barely even saw him at dinner, and by the time he came to bed more often than not I had bee asleep for hours. Though I hated being locked in the dark like this, I told myself that he would tell me everything in his own time. He had to.

I shuddered slightly as a cool breeze swept in through the open windows and crawled down my neck. It was uncomfortably cold for April. I heard a set of heavy footsteps come up behind me and felt Lucius's arms slips through mine and around my waist, drawing me willingly into his embrace. I leant my head back against his shoulder, allowing myself to relax into this rare moment of affection, rather than question it's origins. I closed my eyes, a sigh escaping my lips, as he placed gentle kisses along my collar bone and up my neck, the soft touch of his lips making my skin tingle.

"Where are you?" he whispered as he reached my ear. "What are you thinking?"

"I miss this," I mumbled, carefully avoiding the truthful answer to his question. I didn't want to ruin this rare, blissful moment with my worries. "I miss you."

"And I you," he murmured. I turned in his arms to look up into he sparkling grey eyes. He looked different, smug, excited, proud. "I have something to tell you." He smiled down at me, excitement glittering in his eyes.

"Go on."

"The Dark Lord," he started slowly, " has placed me in charge of the mission to retrieve the prophecy." His chest swelled with pride as he said this. I smiled kissing him on the lips as my brain raced to formulate a suitable response.

"I'm so proud of you. You deserve it." I knew it was what he would want to hear, and it was true, partly. I was proud that the Dark Lord had chosen to place the responsibility of such an important and delicate mission in the hands of my husband, and excited about what that might mean. If he succeeded it would mean guaranteed safety (at least for a time) and rewards beyond imagining for my family. But, should he fail, I couldn't begin to imagine how he might punish us. I had a sickening feeling that the cruciatus curse wouldn't be the worst of it.

"When this goes perfectly He will reward us beyond all others," Lucius said, echoing my thoughts. "This is the opportunity I have been waiting for, to prove to the Him what I can do. He will place me at his side, his right hand man whom he will protect and reward." Pride rang in Lucius's words, his eyes shining. I looked up and smiled at him once more and kissed him, a soft tender kiss to show how much I loved him. He placed his hand on my face and smiled fondly.

"I'll see you upstairs," I said, forcing a smile. "I'll be up in a minuet."

I didn't know what to think. How was I supposed to feel about this? I was so proud of Lucius for gaining the Dark Lords trust and being placed in a position which would yield rewards even my sister, who had always been His favourite, had never seen. However, the small foreboding voice in the back of my mind whispered to me of shortcomings and danger. What if he failed? What if it all went wrong? What then would become of us?

I waited until the sound of my husbands footsteps faded up the stairs before I walked quietly next door to the drawing-room to pour my self a drink. It turned around to see Bella slumped in one of the large green leather armchairs by the fire, a sulky look spread across her face and a glass of fire whiskey in her hand. She looked up at me and scowled like a child. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" she demanded. I decided that it was best not to provoke her, as it seemed she was on the verge of a tantrum. They tended to be rather violent these days.

"Nothing," I said, trying to keep a straight face, though I couldn't help but the let corner of my mouth twitch up into a slight smile. The look on her face really was very amusing. No matter how much I may worry about my husband and my family, I couldn't help but feel a sense of smug pride at Lucius' having been choses over my sister. Bellatrix had always prided herself on being the Dark Lords favourite over him. I sat down opposite my sister, taking a sip of my dark red wine, studying her over the rim of my goblet. She was wearing the same sulky expression that Sabina wore when she didn't get what she wanted.

"It should have been me," she growled. "_I'm_ his most faithful, _I'm_ his most loyal. _I _spent fourteen bloody years in Azkaban for him, not him!" she shouted.

"But it's not you is it," I stated calmly.

"Well it should have been!" she screamed, jumping up and hurling her glass into the fire. The flames roared up as if to mirror her anger as the fire whiskey hit them. I sighed and watched the fire leaping and dancing in the grate as my deranged sister mumbled madly to her self as she slumped back down heavily into the chair.

"It'll be him you know," she said darkly grabbing my attention. "When it all goes wrong." She was glaring at me dangerously from under her hooded black eyes. "It'll be him, and you, and your kids."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My hands were shaking. They always did when I was nervous. I paced up and down the library restlessly, impatiently waiting for my husband and sister to return home safe. They'd been gone for hours. I knew it couldn't be an easy task, but it felt like they had been gone far too long, and the longer he was away, the more I worried. I felt uneasy. What if it had gone all horrible wrong? What if someone had been hurt or killed? What if the ministry had caught someone? Something was wrong. I could feel it.

Green flames exploded in the fire grate and Bellatrix tumbled unceremoniously out onto the floor. Her face was the colour of parchment; her beetle black eyes round with fear and anger.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Bellatrix tell me what happened." She looked slowly up at me, her expression one of fury and fear.

"We're all fucked," she spat. I froze my heart pounding.

"Where's my husband?" I whispered. Blood pounded in my ears as my heart beating faster and faster. "Where's Lucius?" I shouted when she didn't answer. At the sound of his name she sprang to her feet, anger shining in her sunken eyes as she glowered dangerously at me.

"He cocked up," she growled. "He fucked it all up and now, he going to get us all killed!"

"Bella tell me what happened," I pleaded, forcing my voice to remain as calm as possible.

"Potter got it," she snarled. "Potter got the prophecy, then it got smashed and no one heard it and it's all, his, fault!" she finished, spitting the last words as though the mere sound of them disgusted her. "The Order was there, along with some of the Auror office and our little niece who seems to be a member of the Order. Not to mention that blood traitor cousin. Too bad he's not around to celebrate their victory with them," she said, a twisted smile spreading across her face, the insanity inside her shining through in all its glory.

"You killed him?" I could scarcely believe what I was hearing. "He was our family, our blood."

"He was a blood traitor and disowned because of it," she said matter-of-factly. Suddenly a loud crack came from the hall and before I could think of a reply I heard Lucius calling my name. I ran from the room and into my husband's arms, burying my face in his chest. I looked up into his pale grey eyes, filled with fear and panic, his breathing quick and heavy as though he had just escaped from a chase.

"There isn't much time," he said breathlessly. "I was unmasked, not only the order saw me, but the aurors too, they'll be here any minuet." My heart seemed almost to stop. This couldn't be happening. Not to us. Not now.

"You promised," I said quietly. "You promised you would never leave me." Tears were welling up behind my eyes and I fought hard to keep them from spilling. Lucius cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him, silvery grey meeting ice blue for a moment.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. A single tear slid silently down my face.

"Mother?" I spun round to see Sabina standing at the top of the stares, looking down at us, a quizzical and confused expression on her perfect little face.

"What's going on?"

"Come here sweet heart," Lucius smiled sadly, holding out a hand to her. She ran to him and he picked her up into his arms. She looked at him, and then at me confused and unnerved.

"Mother your crying," she stated. "Why are you crying? I thought you never cried." I smiled at her sadly.

"Only when I am very, _very _sad," I said quietly, looking at Lucius.

"I have to go away," he explained. "I was caught at the wrong place and the wrong time and now some people are going to come and take me away. But you must be strong," he said, forcing a week smile. "And you must look after one another. Can you do that for me?" She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," she mumbled.

"I know," he whispered, kissing her. "I know." He passed her over to me silently, not once taking his eyes of mine.

"I will get out, and I will come back to you," he vowed. "I swear it."

"But you've broken promises before," I whispered sadly.

A colossal 'BANG!' on the front door made us both jump and I held Sabina tighter in my arms. Lucius looked at the door, terror flitting across his eyes.

"I love you," he said pulling me into one last frantic kiss. With an almighty crash the great oak double doors were blown in and came flying down the entrance hall. Sabina screamed and Lucius dragged us both to the ground, crouching over us in a feeble attempt to protect us from the giant splinters of wood that showered down on us. When I looked up through the cloud of dust the aurors Shaklebolt and Dawlish has come charging through the now devastated entrance hall. They dragged Lucius to his feet and a small mole like man in glasses unrolled a piece of parchment and read.

"You are herby accused of being a known death eater and follower of He Who Must Not Be Named. As there are at least a dozen Ministry officials who saw you demasked tonight, one of which being the Minister himself, you are to be taken straight to Azkaban to await your trial." As he rolled up the parchment he nodded at the two aurors who, at his signal, began to pull Lucius roughly to the door. I watched helplessly as they did so, wrestling to contain a struggling Sabina who was fighting to free herself of my tight hold.

"NO!" she cried. Pulling free of my grip she ran towards him.

"Sabina no!" But it was too late.

"Please don't go," she said quietly, looking miserably up at Lucius. "It'll make Cissy sad and I don't want you to go."

"I have no choice," he said looking grimly at the two aurors stood either side of him. "Be strong." He looked up at me longingly one last time. "I love you both." Then he turned calmly to the small mole like man with the scroll and said,

"They had no idea. You have no need to give my family any more grief than is absolutely necessary. They are innocent." And with that, they disapparated. I stared after them, my eyes fixed on the spot where they had disappeared. Finally, I pushed myself up of the floor heavily and walked calmly over to my daughter, scooping her up into my arms, still staring at the spot where my husband had vanished. Had that really just happened? Was it all real? It felt too dream like, too serial. They'd taken my husband from me. Ripped him from my arms. He was gone, and now we were alone. I was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Lucius was taken everything seemed to move in slow motion. I had sat, holding my crying child in my arms for an inconceivable length of time, whilst the small balding mole like man talked at me. Something about a trial. Something about search warrants. I wasn't really listening. I was drowning too deep in my own thoughts to attempt to listen.

What would happen next? How was I supposed to tell Draco? What would it feel like when the Dark Lord punished my children and I for mistakes my husband had made? This, and the inevitability of it, was what frightened me the most.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I carried Sabina up to her bed, and went immediately after to pour myself a much-needed drink. When the irritating little mole man came back with his ministry officials they told me their search was over and that they would be confiscating this, that, and the other. I didn't care. I just wanted them to leave. I simply nodded, deaf to what they were saying, and waited impatiently for them all to get out of my house. I wanted to be alone.

After they were gone I stared blindly into the fire listening to the heavy silence. It all felt so unreal, like a nightmare you can't wake from. I had feared this of course, but I had never dreamed that it might actually happen. Not to us, one of his most favoured families. Not to us, who had soured to high, only then it would seem to plummet further than I had thought imaginable.

A loud crack echoed in through the hall. I didn't bother looking up. Most likely it was just more Ministry officials of one sort or another. But then I felt my sister's thin claw like hand grab my shoulder as she pulled me roughly around.

"Come," she muttered. "He want's you." I knew I had no choice. I had been waiting for this. Calmly, I placed my empty glass down on the table and took hold of Bella's sleeve as she disapparated.

Seconds after we had materialised I was dragged roughly to the ground, landing with a painful thud on my knees. I looked up to see a scorch mark just behind the spot where my head had been not two seconds earlier and realised that we had very narrowly dodged one of many random'y fired curses that had come souring our way. When I dared to look round I saw the Dark Lord standing in the middle of the devastated room, wand still raised, chest heaving. His blood red eyes shone with fury.

"Get up," He hissed, glaring at me. Slowly, I stood, keeping my eyes fixed on the scorched floor. I was too terrified to look him in the eye. Though I tried my best to hide it, I am sure my fear was evident. He swept silently closer. I could feel his cold breath on my face.

"This," he growled, "is **your** husbands fault." My heart was pounding in my chest. Fear seemed to replace the blood in my veins as it raced through me, filling my every fibre.

"WELL?" he demanded suddenly. I had to fight the urge to flinch. I knew I must not show fear. I must not appear weak.

"I have nothing to say my Lord," I said, forcing myself to look up into those terrible snake-like features. His red eyes glowed dangerously. "Nothing can be said to justify Lucius's mistakes."

"Mistakes that cost us the prophecy," Bellatrix hissed besides me.

"I did not grant you permission to speak Bellatrix!" The Dark Lord roared slamming her up against the wall by her throat. "You did nothing to correct the situation. You caused a fight which brought not only the Order down on us, but the Ministry and their Aurors as well. You are as much to blame for this as he." He hissed, holding her up against the wall, his long spindly fingers gripped tight around her delicate white throat.

"My Lord," she choked. "I did nothing but…"

"You did nothing!" he bellowed, tossing her to the ground as if she were nothing but broken doll. He looked down at her, madness shining in his eyes. Her own were wide with fear as the realisation of what was coming next hit her, her face a mask of terror and shock.

"CRUCIO!" He shrieked. An ear-splitting scream filled the room. It was almost inhuman. Bella's body twisted and trembled on the floor as the pain ripped through her. Her back arched up of the floor, her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white, the bone threatening to burst through the skin it's self. Small drops of dark red leaked from between her fingers. I closed my eyes against the horrifying picture, unable to watch. I had seen this too many times.

_Please stop _I begged silently. _Please, please just stop._ And the screaming stopped.

"You wish me to stop do you Narcissa?" The Dark Lord asked, his terrifying red eyes fixed on mine.

"Yes my Lord," I forced my self to say.

"Very well. It was Lucius's mission after all." The corner of his thin mouth curled up into a sinister smile. "But some one must be punished."

Before I had time to realise what was happening I felt the curse crash into my chest and I fell collapsed, my head hitting the floor-boards with a loud clunk. Pain screamed through me. It spread like fire , like fire and ice together burning every muscle in my body, tearing at my skin, breaking every bone again and again. I could taste the acid rising in the back of my throat. I fought it back. I screamed and screamed until there was no air left in my lungs. It was like all the air inside me was being squeezed out of me whilst my lungs begged for oxygen. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. Couldn't even scream . I just wanted it to end. I just one thought circulating around and around my head making me feel dizzy and sick. Let it end. Please, please just let me go. Let it end.

It stopped.

I lay very still, breathing heavily, too weak to move. My hands felt warm and sticky. Blood. Very, very slowly, I forced my eyes open. My head was spinning. Every thing was blurred. I could feel blood pounding in my ears, reminding me that I was still alive. I heard a set of heavy foot steps come towards me and saw a pare of large plane black boots stop in front of me. I felt my self being lifted off the ground. A small moan escaped my lips as a wave of nausea washed over me. For a moment, I looked into the black eyes of Severus Snape, and then, every thing went black.

I was aching from head to toe. I opened my eyes to find my-self lying in my bed. The early morning sun filtered through the curtains. I cautiously forced myself up into a sitting position to find Severus sitting in a chair opposite the bed.

"Please don't tell me you've been here all night." I said, he looked up a smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said. "I brought you back to Malfoy Manner, left to go home and sleep, and then came back about five minuets ago to check that you were alright."

"I suspected as much."

"So, are you alright?" he asked, putting down the copy of the Daily Profit that he had been reading.

"I've been better," I said grimly. My head was throbbing.

"Drink this," he said holding out a gently steaming goblet. "It will help with the concussion." I didn't need to be told twice. Severus was the best potions master I knew. (Except perhaps my-self). I did as I was told and felt the dizziness and nausea fade immediately. The throbbing even subsided a little.

"Thank you." I tried to smile, but I could tell it only looked forced.

"I don't think Lucius would ever forgive me if I had left you unconscious on the floor of Lestrange Manor." He was right. The thought of Lucius was painful. "Narcissa you must be wary." I looked up to find him staring intently at me. "I'll do what I can to protect you and your family for Lucius's sake, but the punishment is not over for you. You must be on your guard. And you must remain strong. It will take much time for the Dark Lords anger to be cooled and I worry that you and your family will receive the worst of it. You must keep your children safe." Fear filled my heart. At that moment the door creaked open and Sabina wandered in, her eyes sad. When her eyes set on Severus she looked at me puzzled.

"Mother who is that?" she asked.

"Just a friend." I said quietly. My heart felt heavy, Severus's words fresh in my mind. She climbed up into bed with me and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"When's Father coming back?" she asked sadly. A sharp pang of pain speared my chest. I looked up sadly at Severus who avoided my gaze.

"I don't know sweetheart." I whispered kissing her on the top of her little golden head.

"Just remember what I said." Severus said rising up out of his chair. I nodded and thanked him once again. He vanished with a loud crack.

I pulled my daughter protectively into a tight hug. He was right again. I knew he was. And this frightened me more than I though was imaginable. My biggest priority now had to be protecting my children. The Dark Lord would want to punish me, and in the worst possible way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The courtroom was dark and cold. Large round glass balls were spotted around the chamber, little flames flickering inside, casting their dull eerie glow around the dungeon room. They created long dark shadows, making ones face look unnaturally pale, highlighting the shadows under the eyes and cheekbones. It made us look like ghosts, but not the real kind with their soft glowing silver light, but the kind one found in old movies, with gaunt macabre faces and which moaned and howled all through the night making you shiver in your bed.

The Minister for Magic was settled in a tall ornate wooden chair, dressed in his long black judicial robes. He wore a solemn expression, making him look tired and worn out, as if it was all becoming rather too much for him. He looked old. It was widely rumoured that he would be stepping down as Minister. He had made a fool of him self. _We_ had made a fool of him.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by the steep tiered seating in which we, and the numerous Ministry officials sat, were a number of hard dark wooden chairs, with chains encasing their occupants in them. I recognised them all, my husbands friends. And in the middle, was Lucius, his face already a deathly grey, his entire body shaking. His hands gripped the arms of the chair so fiercely it looked as though they must have been welded to the wood and iron. They had been in Azkaban less than a month, but already some looked dangerously close to breaking point. Their faces, having been deprived of sunlight, were turning the greyish purple of death, their skin becoming sallow, their eyes red and blood shot. Their clothes where already growing too big for them, weight dripping off them like wax from a melting candle. They were trembling, nerves close to snapping. And Lucius was no exception. Though he tried to sit tall, grasping at his last shreds of pride, I could still see him trembling.

Draco sat rigidly besides me, his face a blank mask betraying no emotion, just as I had taught him. His fists however were clenched tight as he struggled to contain his bitterness, his anger, and, though I knew he would never say it out loud, his fear. But only I could see all of this. Sabina on the other hand was struggling to hide her emotions in order to appear strong. I couldn't blame her. The courtroom was a frightening place, especially for a six year old. Her hands were shaking, her eyes, wide with fear, were glistening with unshed tears. I took her hand discreetly in my own and held it tightly. We must not appear broken. We must look strong.

Fudge cleared his throat. I could see the betrayal he felt shining through his eyes. He had trusted Lucius, and we had abused that trust freely, and without regret.

"All those in favour of finding the defendants guilty of all charges?" Every hand in the room rose, then, so did his. I hadn't expected anything different.

"The Ministry of Magic finds you guilty of conspiring with He Who Must Not Be Names against the Ministry of Magic and against the wizarding population. You are here by sentenced to a life time's imprisonment in the wizarding prison of Azkaban." As his hammer came down the loud "bang" of wood on wood made Sabina jump. I closed my eyes and sighed.

When the door of the courtroom opened we were ambushed by a gaggle of loud voices and bright flashing lights. A tidal wave of reporters and their photographers came crashing down upon us. I took my children's hands in my own and walked. People jumped out of our was as I powered through the sea of vultures, all of whom were shouting questions, snapping photos and asking for statements. I stepped into the great gilded fireplace, paused to look blankly at the cameras so that they could get their damned photo, and then dropped the flu powder. I called for home.

We appeared in the fireplace of the main living room. Draco stormed out of the grate, his anger, I could see, was close to erupting.

"How could this happen?" he demanded. "How could he let this happen!" he shouted slamming his fists against the wall. His anger was infectious.

"He didn't _let _anything happen Draco," I snapped following him out of the grate. "Your father only wanted to do what was best for this family."

"How is _this _what's best?" he shouted. "The Dark Lord hates us and now we are left unprotected whilst Father is locked up in bloody Azkaban!"

"Don't talk about your father like that!" Rage boiled up inside me and I found that I too was shouting. "Do you think he planned for this to happen? Are you really so insolent as to truly believe that he _planned _to get locked up in Azkaban? He loves us more than anything."

"Not as much as he loves the Dark Lord obviously."

"How can you even think that!" I raged. "He was trying to protect us by gaining favour with the Dark Lord."

"Yeah?" said Draco incredulously "Well he fucked that one up didn't he!" Then, I snapped.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "You have no idea . . ."

"Stop it!" Silence rang across the room. Tears were streaming down Sabina's face, her hands trembling violently as they covered her ears. She hadn't even moved from the fireplace. "Please stop," she cried. My anger vanished as quickly as it had risen.

"Sweet heart, I'm sorry." I moved forwards but as I did so she shrank backwards. I had frightened her. And I hated my self for it.

"Darling . . ."

"Oh bloody hell why does it even matter?" Draco interrupted, grabbing my attention once more. "She's not even really part of this family. She's not a Malfoy." He stalked forwards so the he was towering over her as he glared down at her tear stricken face. "I don't even know why you kept her," he spat. At his words Sabina fled the room before I could do anything to stop her. I looked disgustedly at my son.

"Out," I said, my voice cold, like stone. "Get out of my sight," I hissed. And he left.

It took me almost an hour for me to calm my self, but eventually I forced my self to venture up stairs. I walked down the corridor and pushed open my sons door without knocking (he had given up all his rights to privacy after that frightful little display) and found him standing by his fireplace, staring unseeingly into the crackling flames. It was a habit he had inherited from me.

"Have you calmed yourself?" My voice was colder than ice. He nodded, not looking up. "Are you able to talk rationally?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Speak up Draco don't mumble," I snapped. I was still furious with him.

"Yes mother," he said, turning to face me.

"Sit down." He did as he was told, knowing better than to anger me further at this point.

"That," I said, all but spitting the word, "was disgusting." He looked down, avoiding my sharp gaze. "I have never seen you behave in such a repulsive way, especially when talking to _family._" I said, stressing the last word. "I did not raise you to behave in such a way towards your family. You must _never_ talk to your sister like that, no matter what the circumstances. Your father would have been disappointed." At the mention of his father anger flickered across Draco's face.

"This is all Potter's fault," he growled. I couldn't help but agree. Potter and his band of misfits had destroyed everything for us.

"Be that as it may," I said, "you had no reason to attack Sabina like that. She is your sister weather you like it or not." Silence lingered between us for a moment. I let out a little sigh. I lowered myself to his level so that I could look into his light grey eyes. His fathers eyes.

"We didn't simply adopt her because we felt like it Draco. It's your fathers fault her parents are dead and I am the one who saved her life. She has no one else. And if that doesn't matter to you then fine, but her life is now in my hands. There was nothing else we could have done."

"I know," he said. "I was just angry."

"You must apologise," I said as I stood up. I made for the door and stopped when I reached it, looking back at him sternly. "There will be consequences for your actions," I added. He looked at me smugly for a moment. His father had always been the one to enforce discipline.

"Oh yeah?" I looked around his room, and then flicked out my wand and caught his Nimbus 2001 in my free hand. His eyes narrowed.

"You can have it back when I see fit," I said, and it vanished.

I could hear Sabina's crying from outside her room. The sound of it tugged at my heart. I opened the door quietly and slipped inside.

"Go away," she mumbled thickly into her pillow.

"No." I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. As I went to stroke her blond curls from her tear stained face she batted my hand away angrily.

"Sabina please don't," I said tiredly. "Don't be rude to me."

"Why not?" she yelled. "Draco is."

"And he was punished for it," I said sternly. "It's very unattractive and being rude gets you no where. A Malfoy is not rude Sabina."

"Well I'm not a Malfoy am I," she said sadly, tears shining in her dark blue eyes. "And your not my real mother," she whispered. "And I'm not your real daughter." I sighed heavily and looked into her beautiful little face.

"Sabina, do you love me?" I asked. She nodded. "And I have never asked you to call me Mother, or Mama, yet you still do." Again she nodded. "And why is that?"

"Because," she thought for a moment, "Because you tuck me in at night, and read me stories, and teach me piano, and do other mummy stuff," she said, making me smile.

"So you see," I said, "I am your mother, and you are my daughter, even though my blood doesn't run through your veins."

"But how can I be a Malfoy if I have no Malfoy blood?" she asked. I smiled and said,

"I have no Malfoy blood." She looked at me, confusion spreading across her little face, creasing her brow. "I was born Narcissa Black." I explained. "I have Black blood, so I am a Black, but I am also a Malfoy because I married Lucius. Your blood is pure and I love you just as much I love Draco. Lucius loves you too. I am a Malfoy, just as much as you are."

"I love you Mama," she said, and I pulled her into my arms and held her tight.

"I love you too." She sighed, her fingers touching the silver locket at her neck.

"He's never coming back is he? Draco told me about prison. People never come back."

"Yes he will," Draco said from the door, making us both look up.

"But you said . . ."

"If Aunt Bellatrix can do it, so can Father." He said stubbornly. She looked at him hopefully.

"Really?

"Really."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He said.


End file.
